Late Night Apology
by weasley 02
Summary: Summary: Smutty one shot with seriously OOC Ron and Hermione Don't kill me! It's my first lemon. RH


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **AN: smutty one shot with seriously OOC ron and Hermione**  
 **Don't kill me! It's my first lemon.**

He was late again. She knew it was important to him to be an Auror, and she was fine with that. But when it cut into their personal, sexy time, she was not. Glancing at her clock beside the bed, she groaned. It was three forty nine in the morning and she was still awake, yearning for her boyfriend's presence.

As she was slowly and reluctantly dozing off, the door to the bedroom swung open. In the door way stood a tall, ginger haired man with a long nose and freckles all over his face. And Hermione found those freckles seriously sexy.

She put on her scowling face and looked up at him. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Where on earth have you been?!"

The man looked guiltily down at the floor and rubbed the back up his neck. "Well, you see, Love, they wanted me to take a 'quick' tour of the newest installment of building and well... here we are now." Ron reluctantly explained.

Hermione threw the covers off the bed and marched over to her boyfriend in nothing but her lacey, white, knickers and (as Ron called it) her "wire". There is a reason he called it that. For the undergarment was supposedly a bra, however, it was so thin, it looked like a rope tied around hermione's torso, the thin, thin so called bra was only barely covering Ron's personal play toys. (Which he was only allowed to call them on certain occasions).

"You know, Ronald, I rarely wear this." She said suddenly calm as she motioned to the "wire".

He immediately gulped and nodded. "Yeah... 'course I do, but... bloody fuck you look so fuckable like that. Tits sitting there barely covered, sexiest tits may I add." He said making his way toward her.

Unphased by his words outwardly, but completely inwardly, Hermione turned her back to him and sashayed herself back to the bed. "You could have at least owled me." She mumbled as she crossed her arms over her basically barren chest.

He sighed and tied to ignore how tight his trousers had gotten as he removed his shirt, revieling his toned chest. "Love, I couldn't. I'm so sorry. You know I would have it I could have." He said to her as he sat down on his side of the mattress. When she didn't say anything he crawled up to her and kissed her plump lips. "Can I make it up to you? I'll shag you rotten and by that you know what I mean... if I do that, you'll feel my hardness for days, the way I'll thrust into you, the way I just have to make love to you..." He began to kiss sensually down her neck.

Her head lolled back in pleasure. "Mmmm... Ronald, you know how I feel when you say 'shag'." Hermione moaned.

"Well... fine, you'll be shagged rotten. I'll shag you till you know you'll feel my rock, hard dick inside of you thrusting so hard ...mmmm and you'll moan and groan and scream. How would like that? Me. You. Fucking till I come up with something so erratic that you could cum just by thinking of it?" Ron coaxed as he pinned her to the bed.

Hermione couldn't taking it. She had to have him. "Take me. Fuck me. Shag me. Do what you want! Just get in." She groaned in longing.

He loved her begging and all, but he was going to tease her.

And tease her good.

That's the spirit." He said as he kissed her hard and she she returned it.

She trailed down his defined, hard body, and finally landed on the thing she craved most at that moment as he played with the 'wire'. The bulge in his trousers was huge. She could barely cup the thing that rested between Ron's two muscular legs.

"Big, huh?" He whispered as she knew he was talking of his cock. "That's what happens when you walk up to me, then sway those sexy hips of yours to bed wearing my favorite knickers on you and that wire." He whispered. "Now, miss Granger, I need help."

She nodded fervently and began to take off his trousers that incased the enormous member. She pushed the boxers down and there it was.

Ron's nine inch, thick dick ready for the fuck of her life. "Now, I need to claim my prize, but you see, love, you're wearing far too much." He said huskily in her ear. After saying that, he nipped her ear, sucked her earlobe and snuck his sneaky hand between her thighs, where one of his two prized rested. But first, he took that bloody wire off with his teeth after he had turned her over and then he licked up to the nape of her neck, he began to suck and bite as she whimpered. When he pulled back, she had a bright, red mark on her shoulder. He licked his lips and turned her back around to face him.

"One down. Oh, Hermione, look it's my toys. Can I play?" He asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

There was a reason Hermione rarely let him call her breasts his 'toys'. She knew if she did all the time, she's never be as turned on as she was right now. For her nipples stood hard and pert for him to suck, lick, nibble...anything.

"Of course, Ronnie, they are yours, after all go on... Play. Play with my tits." She moaned

How could he not comply. Immediately, his mouth was on her right breast, circling around her ever so hard nipple, then taking it into his mouth and sucking. As he sucked, he allowed his tongue to lick. It was the sensation of Hermione's breast being adored and sucked. Moaning, she ran her hands through his hair and he moved to do the other one.

"Hermione, look, I just figured something new!" He said as if he were a child, but the sexy smirk was on his face.

"Oh, Ron! What have you discovered?" She asked intently.

He smirked still and held up his middle finger. She watched intently as he held it tightly and firmly to her nipple, and began to press down and let go, press down, and let go. She realized what he meant. In basic terms, Ronald was fucking Hermione's nipple with his finger. "Mmmmm...where did you learn that?"

"No where. Taught myself, you see."

Ron looked up at Hermione with her face obviously pleasured. But he wasn't nearly through. "Hermione?"

"Uh huh?" She managed.

"Can I have my big, wet playground to play on now?"

Oh god. She thought. His play ground? Was he trying to kill her?

"Of course, sweetie." She moaned out as she spread he legs for him.

Lace covered he center and her clit was probably so swollen the minute he touched it, she would give in and flood the playground. However, he would have to clean it up.

Ronald smirked and reached for the lace with his teeth and tugged at the fabric covering his prize. "Mmmm."

She arched her back off the mattress at the sound of him moaning.

Finally, she was free and Ronald, to his delight, found he sexy knickers soaked thoroughly. He stroked he short, brown pubic hair and she moaned. He was just about to start letting his tongue play, but she stopped him.

"Ronald, wait!" She basically cried.

"What, love?" Asked the man between her legs.

"Let me see that, huge, thick, sexy dick you have..." She moaned

Surprised by her words, Ron found himself shifting so she was facing his cock and he was facing her soaking pussy. Suddenly he was flipped. Her sexy, woman hood was hovering over his mouth, some sweet juice dripping into it.

"Love, you deserve a reward." And then it happened. He warm, hot mouth was on his fucking rod. She had obviously gotten every inch in because she was also doing something else that made him moan. She had found his balls and started to cup and rub them in her hands.

She dragged a finger between his balls and she got curious enough to trace his asshole.

He couldn't believe she was still sucking his cock as well! In return, Ron began to eat her. And eat her good. He sucked her lips and he clit, he fucked her opening with his keen tongue, and drank up every bit of pussy juice she let go. Ron even nipped at her clit. But when Hermione started to pull back as she sucked like there was no tomorrow on his dick, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Hermione, love," he moaned as she sucked the tip which possessed his own juice she craved.

"Ohhh, Ron, you taste like heaven!" She moaned. Hermione began to nip her way down from the tip of his head to the base where his ginger hair grew. He placed two fingers into her and swirled, making her moan. But she began to milk him with her mouth he finally released.

"Hermione ! Bloody hell! Yeah, that's right! Suck my cock!" He yelled as she complied happily.

"Yes! YESSSS! Oh, Ron!"

And she came. But she came riding his face. Her hips rocked back and forth on him and he loved the juice she gave. "Hermione! You're amazing!" He groaned she he spanked her.

She enjoyed it when he spanked her. Her naughty behavior of letting herself cum on her boyfriend's face. Shame.

She fell off of him. Laying on her back, showing off her full, but small, tits and her swollen woman hood, courtesy of his mouth.

Ron sat up wiping his mouth and licking up her cum.

She moaned and rubbed her thighs. "You're mouth does wonders, you know."

He smirked over at her. "Imagine what my dick can do." He whispered huskily.

"Ohh, do I really deserve it? I mean after all, I was bad and played with your balls." She moaned.

"And that's why you receive the punishment." Ron stated.

He hovered over her and gave her a kiss, letting her taste her self and she letting him taste himself. Both moaned loudly. "Oh, love, and this is the part when I tie you up and you moan."

Ron grabbed his wand and tied her limbs to each post, exposing her sexy body to him. "You want a summary?"

She nodded.

"Lick, suck, fuck, cream." He said.

And then he was between her thighs, licking he remaining juice and cum. Then, he crawled up on her sweaty body, and sucked on his toys. Finally, he stood up on the bed, showing her his long, rock hard, thick, cock that was always going to be hers. "Mmmmm I love seeing it... time to feel it." She groaned to him.

Smirking, he positioned himself and slammed into her. He repeated the fucking in different angles and he finally hit that spot that would make her cream herself every time you hit it.

"There..." She hissed as the head of his penis hit her spot. She bit down on his shoulder as she came on his cock. He hit again. She came on his cock again. He repeated this until he juiced her as good as she juiced him. He screamed her name , finally creaming his white juice.

However the night wasn't over yet. The sight of his juice mixed with hers covering her slits, her thighs, her clit, he completely juicy pussy was enough to make his dick standard attention once more.

He loosened the ropes and she lay on the bed like the hottest starfish he had ever set eyes on. "Oh love, you look like you need some water." He said as he got off the bed, his dick standing straight out.

Ron left the room and came back with a tall glass of water. Handing it to Hermione he smiled sweetly. "You okay love? I know I must be wearing you out." He said

"Ooohhh, Ron, you are and it feels ... Well as you say so many times, fucking fantastic." Hermione moaned. She looked down at her throughly juicy thighs. Curious, she took her index finger and middle finger and wiped some off her thighs. "Mmmm..." She moaned. "Must be you... I recognize the taste of the sexy cum you give me."

He smirked and kissed her cheek lovingly, be for slowly removing the glass and pinning her to the bed once more. "To complete tonight, I have a special treat. Something we're never tried." he began kissing her neck and she moaned softly.

He waved his wand once more and held a red eleven inched vibrator in his hand. "this." He said as he turned it on to its highest level. "Is going to please you while I, your lover, will thrust my aching cock into your arsehole. Ready?"

"But...love, that thing is two inches longer than you..." Hermione whimpered.

"I know... But you'll like it. I promise." He garunteed. "Ready, love?" And she nodded.

But he knew she was and he thrust both things into her. Her arse was tight and clenched him tightly. He thrust until he felt he was about to come. Pulling out, with Hermione chanting his name, he thrust into her warm, wet cunt and he fucked her with his dick and the vibrator. Ron couldn't deny the vibrator pleasured him just as much as it did her as he felt it thrust with him into his lover. She screamed his name and soon fell asleep after he had crawled up beside her. She really was going to feel him for days. For days she would feel the sensation of Ron fucking her mercilessly.

"I love you... appology accepted." She moaned and instantly fell asleep, the vibrator still fucking her.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

And just like that, they were asleep in each other's arms with one thought on their minds.

 _"Best apology ever..."_


End file.
